Hermione, Ghosts and Choices
by silverbirch
Summary: On Christmas Eve, four months before she is due to marry Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger receives three ghostly visitors who show her the life she has lived and the lives she may yet live. They help her come to a decision that will affect not just her, but could change wizarding society forever. A Christmas Ghost Story with thanks to Ms. Rowling and Mr. Dickens.
1. What has been

Hermione sipped the last of her espresso and gently laid the cup down. 'Thank you, that was a lovely meal.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it.' Justin glanced at his watch. 'We'd better get you back for a good night's sleep; it wouldn't do to be late in the morning. Mother asked if you could - told me to tell you - to be there for breakfast, which will be at 9 o'clock. I've had us connect to the floo network, by the way; it needed to happen eventually. Just ask for The Cedars.'

Mrs. Finch-Fletchley - Hermione would not be able to call her by her first name until after the wedding - was a quite formidable woman to have as a future mother-in-law. 'I'll be on time. It will be strange not spending Christmas Day with my family, though.'

Justin reached across the table and took her hand gently in his. 'My family are your family, almost. Only four months.'

Hermione glanced down at the flawless two carat solitaire diamond glittering on her finger. She had always meant to ask Justin to prove to her it had been properly certified and wasn't a blood diamond, but it was so pretty she'd never been able to bring herself to ask him. Anyway, she was certain he'd never do anything immoral.

'I know, and we'll be seeing my parents on Boxing Day.'

'After the shoot,' he reminded her.

She looked down. 'You know I've never really agreed with hunting.'

Justin lifted her hand and kissed her finger tips. 'It's an old tradition, but if you don't want to learn you can stand there and look pretty, as always. Speaking of four months, you did hand your notice in didn't you?'

'No, I forgot.'

'Hermione! You're on three months notice. You'll have to do it first thing in the New Year.'

'Do I have to give up work?' she asked, as they rose from the table and he wrapped a fur stole, loaned by his mother for the occasion, around her shoulders.

'I keep telling you,' he replied, 'you're not giving up work. If I'm going to get this import/export business up and running I'll need you beside me. The house needs to be ready when we entertain, and wives need to be looked after…'

'I'll just be a hostess.'

'No, you'll be my partner and your role will be essential. George Weasley does a bit of trading with his joke shop but nobody else is organizing proper business with overseas communities. If we get in early and do it properly we'll have twenty percent of everything wizarding Britain imports and exports eventually, and we can make that market grow.' He kissed her on the cheek. 'We're going to make a fortune, the two of us together.'

Justin led them to a safe area to apparate from, down an alleyway behind the restaurant and kissed her goodnight. With a final smile and wave they popped out of sight; she to her flat, he to the family mansion they would one day inherit.

-o0o-

With a sigh Hermione packed the last of her clothes into her bag, grateful yet again for the Undetectable Extension Charm she had learned so many years ago. Why she needed three changes for tomorrow - different outfits for breakfast, dinner and the evening - she couldn't quite work out. At home they managed to cope with something smart but casual for the whole day. Then there were all the warm things she'd need to stand in a freezing cold field for hours watching birds being blasted out of the sky.

Once they were married Hermione decided she would start working on Justin, getting him to loosen up a little. His homelife was still like something out of the Victorian age, with all its formality and ritual.

She looked at the clock, just before midnight. It was time for bed. Then came a knock at the door. Not carol singers, not at this time on Christmas Eve.

'Who is it and what do you want' she called out, slightly aggrieved and making sure her wand was to hand.

'Hermione, it is I, Minerva McGonagall.' Hermione stepped back in shock at the reply. It was a voice she had not heard for nearly three years, on that final visit before her old Head of House and Headmistress, wearied by the last war, had passed away.

'Whoever you are that's a pretty sick joke. I suggest you sod off before I do you some serious harm.'

'Hermione, please. I am who I say I am. Please let me explain.'

'If I open that door you'll be hexed into…'

'I am your Boggart, if you remember back to your third year DADA examination.'

Hermione stopped. There were only two people in the world - two people alive, anyway - who knew that. Harry wouldn't play a trick on her and Ron wouldn't be standing at her door. Not now.

'If you're who you say you are why do I have to open the door? Why not just walk through it?'

'Common courtesy. I have lost my life, not my manners.'

That seemed a reasonable response so Hermione opened the door a crack, making sure her wand was pointing through the gap. Death had been kind to McGonagall. The strain and suffering had gone from her face. She seemed younger, glowing almost.

Hermione threw the door open, already wiping away tears. 'I've missed you so much!', she cried. They had grown very close when Hermione returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. She was considered an adult by the staff and so spent most evenings in the Staff Common Room. It had been wonderful just to sit and talk and, in Minerva, Hermione finally found her intellectual equal.

Minerva was dead before Hermione finally split up with Ron, so she had nobody to turn to, no shoulder to cry on. Her mother had been very brisk and business-like about the whole thing. The fourth time she'd pointed out there were plenty more fish in the sea Hermione had rather lost her temper and, despite the _Reparos_ she used on the dinner service…and the ornaments…and the TV set, her mother had not spoken to her for several weeks.

'I know, my dear. I am so sorry I could not be there when you needed me. That is why I have been allowed to come back now.'

'Why now? I'm sorry, where are my manners? Please, come in.' She indicated a chair and Minerva sat. You would have had to be a very good observer indeed to notice she did not touch the seat.

'Are you a ghost? I always thought you'd move on.'

Minerva smiled at her. 'I have moved on so, no, I am not a ghost. A spirit made corporeal for a short while would be a more accurate description. I assume you will want to know why?'

'Yes, please.'

Minerva adjusted the folds of her robes about her and gained a few seconds of thinking time.

'Hermione, you are about to make the biggest decision of your life and, it is felt, you are going to do so without complete information.'

'You mean marrying Justin?' Minerva nodded, 'What information am I missing?' Her eyes automatically went to her ring. 'You mean he's a bad person, or something? Is he hiding things from me? Should I not marry him?'

'Calm your self. He is none of those things and would make you a good husband.' She took in the confusion on Hermione's face. 'Even so, it is thought by several people that you should be, perhaps, given the chance to see a broader picture. To see, even now, what your alternatives are.'

'Does everybody get this? Nobody else has ever mentioned it happening before they get married. Why me?'

Minerva considered her hands for a long moment. 'Guilt,' she said, quietly. 'Albus still feels terribly bad about what we did to you.'

'Professor Dumbledore? What did you do to me?' Hermione thought for a moment. 'And, in that case, why are you here and not him?'

Minerva held her hands out. 'He is too embarrassed to face you. Hermione, you were treated very shabbily by the magical world. We took you and educated you, knowing how brilliant you were, but we never explained things properly to you, or tried to protect you from the many dangers you faced. We…oh, my word, we were willing to sacrifice you because we knew how important you were to Harry. As long as you helped him to finally overcome Voldemort you were…I'm so sorry; we all are. For that reason we have been allowed to assist you, this one time, to come to the right decision.'

'So what is "the right decision" and how do you know I haven't already made it? I love Justin and he loves me, and I'm going to marry him.'

'We are here to assist, and nothing more. None of us will try to tell you what to do, or give the definitive answer, for there is no such thing. Only you can know if your final choice is correct for you. But, please, indulge us.'

'Very well, but don't think for one moment I am going to change my mind.' Then Hermione sat up straight. 'Hang on. You said "We" and "None of us". How many visitors am I going to get, and how long will it take? I need to get some sleep tonight.'

'You will receive three visitors, of whom I am the first. We are able to grant you deep and satisfying sleep after our visits have finished, so you will not be fatigued in the morning.'

'Who are the other two?' Hermione clapped her hands. 'Will one of them be Professor Lupin and Tonks? I'd so like to see them again.'

'Technically, as a pair, they would be two visitors of course, but unfortunately it is not them. I cannot tell you who the others are, but they are people who know you well, perhaps better than you know yourself. Shall we begin?' Minerva stood and held out her hand. Hermione rose and joined her.

'Where are we going?'

'The past. The person who does not know where they came from does not know where they are going.'

'That was very profound. Who said it?'

'Me, my dear. I am renowned for my intelligence and insightfulness.'

'Sorry.'

-o0o-

It was just like apparating, only totally different. The closest Hermione could come to describing the sensation was to say that it was like walking through a wall of very dry water. And that was the closest she could come…

They came out on a low hill overlooking Hogsmeade, with the sun shining from a clear blue sky although the air had a decided chill to it.

'Do you recognise where you are?' asked Minerva, kindly.

'Hogsmeade, obviously,' replied Hermione. 'Judging by the trees I would say autumn.'

'Correct. It's Halloween, 1993.'

Hermione laughed. 'My first ever visit to Hogsmeade! Harry didn't have a permission slip so I came with just…' She trailed off, already lost in reminiscence.

'Your first date with Ron Weasley.'

'No it wasn't!

Minerva raised an eyebrow. 'That's what you wrote on a piece of parchment you then used for some homework.' Hermione reddened. 'I removed it before handing the piece back to avoid any embarrassment. You often used to write things without realising it. I suppose you don't remember handing in one piece as "Hermione Weasley" do you? It would have been in your fifth year, I think.'

Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth, her blush deepening. 'Did I? I never realised.'

'Actually, Hermione, I just made that up. I wanted to see if you would deny it. Ah, here you come.'

_They looked so young, almost skipping along the path. Ron was constantly cracking jokes and making puns, causing Hermione to giggle. Occasionally they would brush a hand across an arm and at one point Ron put his hand on her shoulder to direct her gaze on to something in the distance._

_It was the same when they got to Hogsmeade, rushing from shop to shop and buying things and then sharing them. They looked so relaxed and happy. Maybe, perhaps, it was being out of Harry's shadow for a while. They were children on an adventure, but this time i__t__ was nothing more than fun. For once they could act their age._

'Our first date,' she said to Minerva. 'It was, really, even if we didn't admit it.'

'Yes, it took you a while to realise, didn't it? Even I knew before you did.'

'Really? How?'

Minerva smiled. 'I will show you; it is time we moved on anyway.'

Once more Hermione felt the strange sensation of dry water flowing over her skin, before they arrived in the most familiar location of all; the Gryffindor Common Room, her second home. However, her memories were soon disrupted by very, very familiar voices.

'_Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?' _

'_Oh yeah? What's that?'_

'_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!' _

Hermione blushed yet again. She always hated it when she lost control of her temper but that hatred of herself simply ended up being directed outward towards whoever happened to be in the way. It shouldn't have happened. Her intelligence should have taken control, but it never did and she ended up looking exactly like her younger self did now; a screaming harridan with a scarlet face, wild hair and flashing eyes.

'Are you trying to tell me it proves I was in love with him?' she asked Minerva.

'Have you ever lost control like that with anyone else?'

Hermione thought for a moment. 'Only Draco Malfoy, but don't even suggest it!'

'I wasn't going to, although love and hate are merely opposite sides of the same coin. Now, what next? Ah, yes…We must visit a classroom.'

Even without knowing what was going to happen next you could feel, almost taste, the tension in the room. Harry stood awkwardly in front of Hermione, who was sat on a desk with a small flock of yellow birds circling her head.

'Please, Minerva, not this one, please.' Hermione was close to tears. Of all the terrible things that had happened to her in her life, this was the one that could still cause her to wake up crying. It had been the ultimate betrayal, because it had been done in such cold blood.

'Very well, but you must see the next scene. It is the most important I will show you, though not the last you will see.'

_She was in the tent, curled up in an armchair, hugging herself and crying quietly. Through the entrance flap Harry could be seen. Occasionally he would turn his head and make to get up, before sitting back down and resting his head on his knees. Wave upon wave of desolation flowed out from Hermione and there was a sense she was crying not out of sadness, but of hopelessness. The brightest of her generation didn't know the answer, this time, and was lost._

Hermione felt an arm around her shoulders and gave Minerva a hug in return.

'Why were you crying, my dear?'

Hermione wiped her eyes and nose on the back of her hand. 'Because I couldn't help him. He was at his lowest ebb and we'd made him wear that horrible locket and I couldn't help him when he needed me. He didn't leave because he was scared and I couldn't make him see how much we needed him, how much I loved him. He thought he was alone, and it was my fault. Please, can we go?'

-o0o-

They were back in her flat, Hermione sat in a chair still sobbing. Minerva, from somewhere, produced a cup of hot, sweet tea and Hermione took it gratefully.

'I love him.'

'Love or loved?'

'No, Minerva, love. I do still love him, but in the same way I love Harry. Maybe that was our problem; maybe we confused loving each other with being in love with each other.'

She took another swig of tea and looked up, now calm and collected.

'But that was all, as we saw, in the past. I love Ron. I know we can't go back even to being friends, for years maybe, but I'll always love him. I'm in love with Justin, though, and I'm going to marry him.

I know what you're trying to do and I am grateful, but my past is not my future. Please, can you stop the others coming?'

Minerva shook her head. 'I don't think I'll be able to stop them, just as we are not trying to stop you marrying Justin if that is your choice. Now, I must take my leave of you.'

Hermione stood and hugged Minerva. 'Will I see you again?'

'Only in the normal course of nature. Goodbye, Hermione. Live the life you choose, and enjoy it. Now sleep.'


	2. and Is

'Hermione' Prod. Poke. 'Hermione. WAKE UP!'

'Gaah!' Hermione sat bolt upright, instantly awake. She had time to register that what ever sleep charm Minerva used had certainly worked. There was none of the fumbling around and trying to get the hair off her face she normally had of a morning. She looked up at the figure standing by her bed. Quite tall, slim, long blonde hair...

'Lavender? What are you doing here?'

'I'm your next visitor.'

'You?'

Lavender Brown looked slightly hurt. 'Why not me? I am your oldest friend, after all. Apart from Parvati, Harry and Neville, but they aren't exactly qualified to be a spirit, are they? I didn't mention Ron, for obvious reasons. Incidentally,' she said, crossing her arms, 'I'm still a bit upset about that. First you steal my boyfriend from me and then you dump him.'

Lavender? This wasn't what Hermione needed at the moment. It's true they had shared a dorm and, in a manner of speaking, a boyfriend but they'd never been that close. It wasn't quite the same feeling of love she felt when she saw Minerva, for example. The atmosphere was already a bit awkward, and Hermione cast around for something to get a conversation going.

'How's life?' She buried her head in her hands. 'SORRY! I didn't mean to...'

'Yes, always the master of tact and diplomacy. Please don't tell any jokes; I'd hate to DIE LAUGHING.'

'I'm really sorry. What I meant was...well, how are you? Are you happy, where ever you are?'

Lavender sat on the side of the bed. 'It isn't so bad, but everything is always the same. I think that will be the hardest part. I'll never change, never grow old. I'll never live, I suppose. That's why I wanted to come here; to make sure you get a proper chance at your life.'

Hermione took her hand. 'I appreciate that, but I'm certain I'm doing the right thing.'

'If you are then that's good. We just want to make sure.' Whilst Lavender was saying that she got up and started walking around the room, opening the wardrobe door and taking out a couple of dresses. She gave them a cursory glance. 'Still buying from chain stores, I see.'

'I like them!'

'Yes, very dependable.' She moved over to the dresser, tutting as she examined the rather cheap make-up. 'Oh Merlin! What is this?' She turned to face Hermione, holding a bottle of perfume at arm's length as if it were a week old haddock.

'Justin bought it for me.'

'He bought you THIS and you're going to marry him? Is your mother still alive?' She sat back down on the bed, having dropped the offending bottle in the waste bin. 'Did you listen to NOTHING I said to you at school?'

'Not really,' said Hermione, shrugging.

Lavender gave her a severe look. 'You've never been a girly girl. How many times did I tell you that? You just can't wear floral perfume, and certainly nothing with citrus notes. You need musk, my dear, musk.'

'I thought it smelled nice. Anyway, can we get moving so I can go back to sleep? I've got a big day tomorrow.' Hermione got out of bed and received an appraising look from Lavender.

'I hope you're not planning on wearing that for your wedding night?'

'Of course not.'

'Good. Get something with fur around the hem.'

Hermione gave Lavender a questioning look. 'Why?'

'It'll keep your neck warm!' said Lavender, collapsing across the bed in a fit of giggles.

Hermione sighed. 'Come on. I suppose you're going to show me Ron and I breaking up, are you? Not that you need to; I was there, after all.'

Lavender calmed herself down and stood. 'Fortunately, no. Oh, Hermione, it was so DULL! What was that line you came out with? "I'm sorry, Ron, but I feel our lives are moving inexorably in opposite directions". Inexorably? Even I didn't understand what that meant, so he stood no chance. You didn't raise your voice once, or even try to hit him; it was all so…civilised. Mine was far more dramatic.'

'I remember,' said Hermione, dryly. 'I could hear you from four floors up, we all could. Have you ever tried explaining to a first year what "Playing the tart" means, without going into detail?'

'I'm surprised you knew,' came back Lavender, with a smirk 'Anyway, I thought we'd start with you and Justin.'

-o0o-

_Hermione looked up from her desk to the clock on the wall. It was 8PM and she'd done another thirteen hour day. That would do. She would go back to her flat, have something to eat and go to bed. Another day got through and crossed off the list. It was not how she had imagined her life._

_Leaving the Ministry she was more interested in buttoning her coat against a vicious little wind that had sprung up than looking where she was going. Inevitably she walked straight in to somebody._

'_Sorry!'_

'_No, it was entirely my…Hermione?'_

'_Justin? What brings you here?'_

'_Nothing, really. I was just on my way to get something to eat. You?'_

'_I'm just heading home to have some supper.'_

_There was a moment's silence. 'I hate eating alone, would you like to join me?' _

'_Well, I don't normally...why not?'_

_It was just a small Italian place, nothing special, but both found it rather pleasant to be able to eat and talk, rather than sit in silence perhaps watching whatever happened to be on TV._

_Obviously conversation turned to the past. Justin told Hermione that he'd got out of Britain when Voldemort took over. An ex-Ravenclaw working at the Ministry had tipped him off about the Muggle Registration Act and he'd managed to get in contact with a few others before they collectively fled to his parent's holiday home in Provence, France._

'_I'm surprised you got out,' Hermione told him. 'I'm sure they were keeping a watch.'_

'_They were, but not a very good one. Let's be honest, Hermione, for all their ability to wave wands around the average Magical is a technological dinosaur. They were watching the floo network and putting traces on underage magic, but they never thought about mobile phones, E-mail or private jets; even if they'd heard about them.'_

_Justin took a sip of wine. 'I'm not proud of running away but I don't know what else I could have done. If I'd stayed I probably would have ended up in Azkaban. I wish I could have got back for the battle, though.'_

_Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. 'You did what you had to do, in the circumstances. As for the battle, be grateful you missed it. I wish I had!'_

_The meal finished, Justin paid the bill and saw her safely home._

'_I enjoyed this evening,' he said, as they stood on the doorstep. 'It made a nice change.' Hermione nodded in agreement, and said the same thing._

'_Look, I was wondering if you fancied doing it again? Maybe Friday? I'll take you somewhere a bit more upmarket this time.'_

'_I enjoyed where we were tonight but, yes, I'll look forward to it.'_

_Hermione was rather thoughtful as she got ready for bed that night. Friday was obviously a date, the first she'd had since splitting up with Ron. She had wondered if it would ever happen, as she wasn't that keen on the idea of an office romance and her social circle was rather restricted. Of course this hadn't gone that far, yet, but Justin had a certain charm to him and he was slightly separate from the magical world. That could be refreshing. Was it such a wonderful place after all? She still had to get up and go to work in an office every day to earn money._

_-o0o-_

'That was the start, wasn't it?' asked Lavender.

'Yes, our first meeting since we left school, I remember that meal on the Friday, as well. He certainly took me to a posher place; I had to ask what cutlery to use! The food was wonderful, though.'

'It was a very straightforward romance, I have to say. Have you ever argued with him?'

Hermione had to think about that for quite a while. 'You know, I don't think we ever have. That's a good sign, isn't it?' Lavender stayed silent. 'Ron and I used to argue quite a lot, normally when he didn't agree with me. Justin and I, we don't really have any difference of opinion; we think the same way.'

'Do you?' asked Lavender, casually. 'Maybe you should have a look at this, even though you were there at the time as you'll no doubt point out.'

-o0o-

_It was the same restaurant they went to on that first real date, which had become their favourite. The maitre d' greeted them by name and took them to their usual table. Everything was ready for them, including their usual bottle of champagne; they liked starting with that. The table cloth was snowy white and crisply starched. The silver cutlery glowed in the soft candlelight. Justin held Hermione's chair for her before seating himself._

_This was a special night, their first anniversary. Conversation was easy even though Justin seemed particularly excited, and Hermione had a suspicion she knew why. He took her hand across the table._

'_I've come to a decision, about the future. I know exactly what I want.'_

'_Do you?' she said, trying to control her heart rate. 'What's that?'_

'_I want to set up an import/export business.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Yes. We both agree that Magicals have got some strange ideas, but you can't believe how disorganised they are; they've never heard of wholesale. Did you know that every apothecary and potioneer in Britain buys everything ad hoc? They spend hours searching out sources and then trying to negotiate a price. Can you believe it?' Hermione said she couldn't. 'They even travel overseas; it takes days. I think I can be the middle man. I can start bringing in supplies in bulk. That way I can get discounted prices from the suppliers, sell it on for better than the buyer could get themselves and still make a good profit.' His eyes were shining. 'I think that's only the start, as well. Hermione, I can see this changing the whole society, bringing it in to the 21__st__ century.'_

'_Do you think they want to?'_

'_I'm sure they will, once they see the advantages. The problem is they've shut themselves away since forever.'_

'_Well, the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was first signed in 1689 , then established officially in 1692...'_

'_Like I said, forever. They've missed out on so much and they've never made proper use of people like us, Muggles, coming in with fresh ideas.' He cast around for an example. 'I wonder how long it took them to come up with the Hogwart's Express? Probably after we got rid of steam!'_

'_You have to be a bit careful, though,' she warned. 'Look at what happened to some civilisations during European expansion; __c__hange was so fast they ended up losing their entire culture.'_

_Justin waved his hands. 'Culture schmulture. I'll admit their transport system is pretty good; apparition and the floo network, but the rest…Come on, it beggars belief. They'd be better off without it. I mean, do you actually use magic, in the normal course of the day?'_

'_Well…'_

'_Exactly. Remember the first spell they taught us at Hogwarts?'_

_Hermione cast her mind back. 'We transfigured a matchstick in to a needle. I got it almost straight away and earned a house point!'_

'_Have you ever done it since?_

'_Now you come to mention it…but I don't do a lot of sewing.'_

_Justin raised an emphatic finger. 'Nobody does! "Make do and mend" went out with rationing. Anyway, if you want a needle you just go to the shops and buy a packet for a few pence.' He laughed at another memory. 'The first time I went to Ernie Macmillan's house, after dinner his mum put everything in the sink and put a Dishwashing Spell on them. I remember her turning to me and saying "I bet you don't have anything like this in the Muggle world, do you?" I said "Yes, it's called a Dishwasher".' _

_'But they can't use the things we have, though,' Hermione cautioned. 'Magic interferes with electrical devices. That's why we don't have computers in the Ministry.'_

_'Which is why the corridors are still full of flying memos; they only use magic because they don't have electricity. Most of the things they do can be quite easily replaced, and are probably more efficient. They buy everything for cash as well, and the only source of that is Gringotts. The whole financial system is a monopoly and interest rates are appalling because of it.' He laughed. 'They've never even heard of credit cards! There's no competition to drive innovation and they're getting left more and more behind because of it.'_

_Hermione looked thoughtful. 'When you put it like that…I suppose I don't use most of the things we were taught. I've never needed to turn a teapot in to a tortoise, that's for sure. But are you really suggesting you want to get rid of the Statute of Secrecy? Bring them back into mainstream society? I'm not sure they could cope.'_

_Justin shook his head. 'No, not at all. I suppose they are like some tribe in the jungle, or something. They need protecting but there's no reason why they can't enjoy the benefits of modern life, like proper purpose made...tortoises!' They both laughed at that one. 'Of course, if they are going to get all these benefits they'll need to buy them off somebody.'_

'_Like you?'_

'_If I don't do it somebody will and I think I can make a fortune.'_

_'That could be good. Think of all the things you could do with the money; charitable foundations and so on. My idea for SPEW will never really take off because I don't have the time or funding, and I've always thought something should be done for squibs. You could do it, though, with your money. That would be wonderful, and really benefit everybody.'_

_Justin took a sip of wine 'I can do business, I'm sure of it, but I don't know about the rest.' He reached across the table and took her hand again. 'I think I'd need somebody with me for that part.'_

_Hermione was caught by surprise and tried to buy herself some time. 'Any ideas who?'_

_Justin laughed. 'That's why I love you! Only you could come out with something like that. I need you with me. You can marshal facts and keep track of things and run all the charitable side; you've got the brains.' With his other hand he took a box from his jacket pocket and placed it in front of her. 'Are you going to open it?'_

_-o0o-_

Hermione looked down at the ring on her finger, the one Justin had given her that night.

'As proposals go it wasn't exactly the pinnacle of flowing oratory, was it?' asked Lavender. 'I'm surprised he didn't say it was inexorable you were going to marry.'

'Inevitable.'

'Whatever.' She looked Hermione in the eye. 'Is it a marriage or a business partnership? I've not seen much grand passion.'

'I'm not a character in some bodice ripper; this is real life.' Hermione was starting to get irritated with somebody who had, after all, only had teenage flings. 'Justin and I love each other, in a proper, grown-up way. We're going to build a life together and make something of ourselves. I don't think that would have happened with…Anyway, I thought you weren't supposed to give me advice. Maybe you should go.'

'I was stating an opinion; that isn't the same as advice.' Lavender looked a little sad, or maybe apologetic. 'I'm sorry. Look, there's just one more thing I want you to see. Please?'

'Justin and I doing what, that I don't know already?'

'No, not you. I can show you because it's already happened, just a few hours ago.'

Hermione suddenly looked perplexed. 'That's a point. All I've seen so far are things that have happened. Aren't you going to show me some dreadful future where I'm in a pit of despair?'

'You won't be, but they don't trust me with that bit for some reason. Outrageous really, considering my Divination marks.'

'So what, then?''

'This.'

-o0o-

_George Weasley showed the last customer off the premises and bolted the door. He came back and set the protections on the till. 'That'll do until the bank opens.' He reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. 'Quick drink before we head over to mum's?'_

_Ron took his robes off and leaned against the counter. 'Don't mind if do. Not a bad few days,' he said, taking the proffered glass. 'I reckon you've done alright this year. Sales are certainly up.'_

_George swirled the liquid in his glass. 'Yeah, I've not done badly. Considering.'_

'_Considering what?'_

_George chose his words carefully. 'The business isn't going anywhere. I've not introduced a single new product this year, and only two last. I'm not moving forward and a stagnant business is a doomed one.'_

_Ron nodded. 'That's business talk, which isn't really me. It's getting the ideas for a new line that's the hard bit, isn't it? I wish I could help, but…'_

'_Listen, Ron, I want to make some changes next year. I can run a business but I'm not an innovator, I know that. I want to bring in people who are; a development team, researchers.'_

'_You're the boss.' _

'_I'm glad you said that. That's another thing I wanted to discuss with you; your role.'_

_Ron looked slightly worried. 'Are you going to sack me?'_

'_No, but I want what you do to change. You should be more than an employee. I want to make you a partner.'_

'_You mean…instead of…'_

'_Instead of nobody. I want to make YOU a partner, with an equal share of the business, a lifelong commitment to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'_

'_Wow! Do you want an answer now?'_

'_No. Take as long as you want before you turn it down.'_

'_OK,' said Ron, slowly. 'Now you've lost me.'_

_George poured them both another slug. 'This isn't what you want to do with your life, and you know it. Look, I know why you're here and I'm grateful for it. For the first couple of years you virtually ran the place whilst trying to stop me going mad, and then you carried me until I got myself sorted out and it cost you dearly. I know the real reason Hermione left you. All that guff you gave everybody didn't cut any ice with me; she wanted you to make something of yourself and you felt you couldn't do it, because of me.'_

'_You're family.'_

'_So would she have been, and a damned sight closer than a brother. I want you to leave and start your auror training, like Kingsley said you could; that's what you really want, isn't it?'_

_Ron put his glass down on the counter. 'That was a long time ago. He offered me a shoe-in like he did a lot of people, but I think I've missed the boat. I'd have to take my chances with everybody else now and I don't have the qualifications. I'm not going back to school. So, a partner, eh?'_

'_Not so fast, Firebolt. Remember that charity bash I went to the other night? Kingsley was there and I cornered him, told him all the donations I'd just made to his favourite causes. Then you happened to come up in conversation.'_

_Ron looked horrified. 'You bribed the Minister?'_

'_It would have been indirect, but it turned out I didn't need to,' said George, ruefully. 'He said he'd made you an offer and he stood by his word. Training starts 1__st__ September but he'd like you to contact him by Easter.'_

_Ron walked around the shop, deep in thought. An auror, his life's dream, once upon a time. 'Maybe I've moved on from that.'_

'_Maybe the sun'll rise in the west tomorrow,'_

'_It won't bring her back.'_

'_I know, and I'm sorry.'_

_-o0o-_

'I'm pleased for him, obviously,' said Hermione, 'but he's right.' She laughed. 'First time for everything, but it won't bring me back, if that was your plan.'

'Not at all,' replied Lavender, innocently. 'After all, I'm not allowed to tell you what to do, am I? I just thought you should know. You'll be running in to him in the Ministry when he starts there, so I thought you should be forewarned.'

'Nice try, but I'll have left by then. I'll be handing my notice in as soon as we get back after the holidays. Justin needs me by his side. All you've managed to do is convince me that I'm right, and have been all the time. Ron didn't come to that decision; he's still letting his family decide his future.'

Lavender nodded. 'Then I'd better let you go back to sleep before the next arrival.' She gave Hermione a hug. 'Be happy.'

Hermione hugged her back. 'I will, I know it, and I got terrible Divination results! So, who's going to wake me up next?'

'I can't tell you,' said Lavender, although she was trying to hide a smile. 'I think it will be interesting; we're all going to watch. See you around.'

'One day.'


	3. and Is To Be

The incessant tapping on her bedroom door finally roused Hermione from the most refreshingly delicious sleep she had ever had.

Tap, tap, tap. 'Miss Granger.' Tap, tap, tap. 'Miss Granger.' Tap, tap, tap. 'Miss Granger.'

'I'm coming!' she called out, crossing the room and hoping against hope she had misheard the voice that had awoken her. She opened the door. 'Professor Snape, it is you. How…yes.'

'Indeed.'

'Come in.'

'It would be better if you were to come out…' Snape glanced at her quickly and looked away. 'Perhaps you should put something on before you catch a cold.'

Hermione grabbed her dressing gown from the side of the bed and joined him in the living room. She couldn't think of anything to say to him and eventually blurted out 'I saw you die. I was there.'

'I am aware of that. I do hope you are not expecting sympathy. It was, after all, far worse for me than you.'

'I couldn't help you.'

'Attempting to assist me at that point would have been an heroic, but futile, waste of your life and the war was still to be won.'

'I'm sorry I didn't work out what you were really doing, as well. I honestly thought you were on his side.'

Snape gave her a disparaging look. 'I would have been terribly disappointed, not to say dead much earlier, if somebody like you had been able to see through my machinations. A spy whose cover could be penetrated that easily would not be worthy of the name.'

Hermione tried to work out if she had just been insulted, but decided to let it go.

'Minerva said that my visitors would be people who knew me well, perhaps even better than I know myself.'

'You doubt my qualifications? I first saw you as an eleven year old girl, a girl with a mortal fear of failure desperately trying to win the approval of her peers and teachers and gain acceptance in a society that was not her own. Then I taught you for six years.'

'Did you note any changes in me?'

'You became taller,' he acknowledged.

'You never liked me, did you?' she challenged. 'Despite the fact I was constantly top of my year you never gave me one iota of credit. Not one word of praise. What did you have against me? My sex? My blood?' He hadn't changed a bit, she thought. Still the same sarcastic, uncaring, hateful…

'Miss Granger, in those six years I heard you regurgitate endless gobbets of information you learned by rote, read more of your plodding essays than I care to think about and watched you approach potion making with all the subtlety of a baker kneading dough. Do you still believe that I do not know you?'

'So why are you here then? Why the sudden interested in doing anything for me?'

'I have a bet with Albus, and I look forward to winning it,' he said calmly, sitting and folding his robes about himself.

Hermione was rendered speechless for a while. 'A bet?' she said, weakly.

'He holds that you can think.'

'And you don't?'

'You acquire knowledge and work hard, which is commendable in a way, but you travel in straight lines. There is an inevitability in your actions, once you set yourself on a course.'

Hermione walked around the living room, part of her wondering if you could hurt a spirit by throwing something at it. Probably not.

'So you think I'm making a mistake in marrying Justin, just like the others?'

Snape shook his head. 'You are putting words in our mouths, which makes me wonder where the idea has come from. You are making a choice, freely, but on what basis? Mr Finch-Fletchley is your second boyfriend.'

'How many men do you want me to survey? Perhaps I should put an advert in a lonely hearts column and interview a few dozen?'

'Now you are being facetious. It is time we looked at your futures.'

Hermione plonked herself down in a chair. 'Futures? I know you believe me simple minded, but how many are there? I'd always assumed just one.'

Snape let out a sigh. 'I had wondered why Sybil Trelawny was so pleased when you left her class but I'm starting to understand. When you change an ingredient in a potion, you change the outcome but do not make the alternatives disappear forever.'

'The future isn't like a potion. Once you commit to it there's no going back.'

'Straight lines,' Snape muttered to himself, before standing. 'Let us go.'

-o0o-

_The Cedars glittered as it had never done before. Everything was perfect, or so the House Elves hoped as they lined up awaiting the inspection by their Mistress. Madam was known for her exacting standards and lack of patience._

_Hermione Finch-Fletchley entered the room, already in her ball gown. The diamonds she wore in her tiara and on her ears, neck and fingers outshone even the many candelabras adorning the ceiling. She moved slowly but resolutely, checking everything. Then she stopped and stared._

'_Toppy, what is this?' She was pointing at a cut crystal glass._

_The elf approached slowly, following her finger. 'Madam, Toppy regrets to say it looks like a smudge.'_

'_A smudge? It is not a smudge. It's a huge, dirty paw print. Who was responsible for polishing this item?'_

'_Toppy does not know.'_

_She turned to the assembled lower Elves, all of whom were staring at the floor. 'Well?' None of them moved or spoke, 'What a shame House Elves do not have fingerprints. If I could discover who was responsible for this they would be given clothes. Not that you'd care of course. You'd just go scuttling off to Hannah Longbottom and her House Elf League of Protection and spend the rest of your days living off the fat of the land. _

_Hard work, diligence and attention to detail, that's how you get on in the world. Not by slacking. Maybe cancelling your Christmas bonuses will remind you of that.'_

'_Please, Madam,' said Toppy, 'it is only two galleons. Toppy is in charge, so it is right he should lose his bonus, but not all the others.'_

'"_Only two galleons"? Where would my husband and I be if we lost two galleons on everything we sold? In penury, that's where, and none of you would have work, so be grateful for it. I have one hundred of the most influential people in the country arriving this evening, including The Minister himself, and I will not have them entering a pig sty. Re-polish and check everything. Then do it again.' She swept from the room and the House Elves let out a collective sigh. It could have been a lot worse._

_-o0o-_

'So, Miss Granger,' said Snape, 'what do you…think?'

Hermione was horrified. 'That was me? What happened? Where's SPEW?'

'You always intended to do it but there was never a right moment to set it up. The next holiday home or work of art always took precedence and eventually somebody got in before you. They certainly came up with a better name, didn't they?'

'But the way I treated those poor Elves…'

Snape snorted. 'Was it honestly that different to the way you dealt with Potter and Weasley when you were attempting to get them to work? Although I have to say I have some sympathy with you there; getting that pair of dunderheads to do anything would try the patience of a saint. Hard work, diligence and attention to detail; those are the things that drive you.'

'No, that's not the same at all. Is it? I was just trying to get them to make the most of themselves, like I do.'

'Indeed. Shall we see how your party progresses?'

-o0o-

_An invitation to a Finch-Fletchley soiree was one of the most highly sought__after prizes on the social round, and the Christmas celebration had a particular cachet. It was a sign you were important, were a member of the most exclusive "in crowd" of all._

_Justin and Hermione progressed their way around the room, acknowledging their guests and speaking to the favoured few. Justin was soon called away, probably to discuss business, so Hermione carried on until she arrived at the food table. This groaned with the most expensive and exquisite delicacies possible, but she couldn't just leave it at that. She would continually check for any imperfections. On the way she heard snatches of conversations._

'_My dear, have you been to Diagon Alley recently?'_

'_I wouldn't set foot in it, now. I've no need for second hand shops and Galleon bazaars.'_

'_It has gone rather downmarket I'll admit.'_

'_We buy everything from this Internet business Justin runs.'_

_'Justin and Hermione, you mean. I expect she's more than just the little woman at home.'_

_'True. I have a feeling she might be the real power behind the throne.'_

_._

_A little further on;_

'_We sacked our cook months ago. Even I can take something from the freezer and put it in a microwave oven; it saved us a fortune.'_

'_I agree. Why go to all that fuss now we have these modern appliances the Finch-Fletchleys are selling. I haven't picked up my wand in weeks. We're seriously considering not sending the children to Hogwarts.'_

'_I know what you mean. You have to ask yourself what good would it do them, these days.'_

_._

_At a slight "Ooh" from the assembly Hermione turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, the guest of honour, being shown in to the room. She quickly crossed to him and he kissed her hand. He was not particularly a party person, but this was one he had to been seen at._

'_Kingsley! I'm so glad you could come!' He was one of the few she genuinely liked._

'_Always a pleasure to visit a comrade-in-arms!' he replied. Hermione had made good use of her war record over the course of the years, but it was nice to have people reminded of it by The Minister himself._

'_Justin is around somewhere, but please make yourself at home. We'll have a good long chat later.'_

_Shacklebolt made his way in to the crowd and Hermione turned to acknowledge his bodyguards. She wished they didn't have to come, but protocols were protocols. She knew who one of them would be, obviously._

'_Chief Auror Weasley.'_

'_Mrs Finch-Fletchley,' he said, with a small bow. Ron Weasley had been head of the Close Protection Squad for two years now, after a meteoric rise through the ranks. _

'_How are you?'_

'_Well, Madam.'_

'_Are you still not going to look at me whilst we're talking?'_

'_I am, Madam. At you and everybody else in here.'_

'_You surely don't expect trouble? Not in my house.'_

'_I don't expect it but I'm always prepared for it,' said Ron, his eyes roving over the far corners of the room._

'_Which is why you won't take your hand out of your wand pocket all night?'_

'_That's an operational matter I'm not at liberty to discuss, I'm afraid.'_

'_Do you think your magic would work in here, with all the electrical interference? Don't tell me, an operational matter you're not at liberty to discuss.'_

'_Correct, Mrs Finch-Fletchley.' _

_Hermione gave a small shudder; he'd turned into such a cold fish. To think she might have ended up married to him! 'Help yourselves to food,' she said, rather shortly. _

'_Thank you,' he said, with a nod in her direction, 'but we ate before coming on duty.'_

_As Hermione drifted away to press more flesh Auror Prentice moved to her boss's side. She had joined the CPS a few months before, having graduated from her intake year Magna Cum Laude and recipient of the Sword of Merlin . It was something Ron Weasley had also achieved and he was now mentoring her. She already hero worshipped the man and that was starting to become a crush._

'_Mrs Finch-Fletchley used to be Hermione Granger, didn't she?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Some of the older aurors say that you two were, you know…there are stories…'_

'_Are there? Like stories do you, Prentice? Ever heard the one about the auror who spent five years as a filing clerk on Azkaban because she didn't know when to stop talking?'_

'_Sorry, Sir.'_

'_Whilst you were chit-chatting to me where were you looking?'_

'_Understood, Sir. Constant vigilance.'_

'_Constant vigilance. That's what we're paid for.' He'd never met her eye once during the whole exchange, she noticed; he was always watching the room, looking for threats. That was how it should be done, so that is how Auror Prentice would do it._

_She continually, but discreetly, swept the room with her eyes but it didn't stop her thinking. The older aurors called her boss "Mad-eye Mk 2". __He'd never taken a wife, saying that he married his badge over fifteen years ago and that was more than enough for anybody. Auror Prentice felt sorry for him. He didn't go on holiday or socialise, never joined in conversations or went for a drink. He worked, ate and slept and she suspected he dreamed about the job. One day, maybe, he would retire and learn how to relax again. Janet Prentice would be waiting for him when he did._

_._

_Meanwhile, Hermione was still moving amongst the guests when a hand lightly took her arm. She turned._

'_Mr Gradgrind! I'm so pleased you could make it.'_

'_An honour, my dear. Always a delight to meet you and your husband in your beautiful home, but he's a very tough man to do business with. Very tough.'_

_Hermione gave him a charming smile. She hated the horrible little man, but Justin had been trying to get a contract from him for years so he needed to be humoured._

'_He'd be no businessman if he weren't.'_

'_This contract he wants me to sign; I'm not sure, not sure at all. It could ruin me, ruin me, and I've got my poor, sick mother to look after!'_

_Hermione knew that Gradgrind was incredibly wealthy, and that his mother had died years ago. _

'_I think it will be very profitable for both of us.'_

'_Very onerous terms, very onerous, but perhaps…if you could persuade me…?'_

_Hermione thought quickly. This was it, he was almost ready to sign. She must do nothing to jeopardise that. 'My husband will be away on business Wednesday night. Would you care to come to dinner?'_

_Gradgrind ran his lascivious eyes over her body, mentally undressing her. 'Dinner sounds good. Will there be dessert?'_

'_Yes, but not breakfast. Make sure you bring the contract with you; I have delegated signing powers.'_

'_Until Wednesday.' He kissed her hand and moved swiftly away. Discretion was vital._

_Hermione Finch-Fletchley turned away with a look of triumph on her face. Gradgrind was the largest supplier of potion ingredients and magical creature products in the world. With this contract they would have an almost absolute monopoly on supply to Britain. Justin and Hermione Finch-Fletchley, two muggleborns, would effectively control every aspect of wizarding society._

_-o0o-_

'Oh my God!' Hermione sunk into a chair, holding her hand over her mouth. 'I feel sick. I've become no more than a two knut tart.'

Snape stood with his arms folded across his chest. 'Always the drama, and you undersell yourself Miss Granger; you've become a twenty galleon courtesan, at least. That contract will make you millions.'

Hermione stared blankly at the carpet. 'Did you see that look on my face?' she whispered, as if saying it louder would make it all true.

'I did. I would imagine it is very similar to the one you had when you received your OWL and NEWT results.'

'What's that meant to mean?' she asked, looking up in amazement.

'You know what you want and you set your targets. You will then do whatever it takes to achieve them. My analysis of you earlier was not meant to be harsh, but accurate.'

'Lavender told me I wouldn't end up in a pit of despair. I am going to be happy in that future, aren't I? I'm going to end up with everything I want.'

'If that is how you define happiness then, yes, you will be happy.'

'But there are alternatives. You said…'

'That I would show you your futures. I am glad you noticed the use of the plural. How about this one?'

-o0o-

_They arrived at the edge of a small wood, blanketed in snow. Near by they could see a family, bundled up against the cold in homemade sweaters, woolly hats and scarves. They were standing around a fir tree, considering it from all angles._

_Hermione Weasley looked at her family. 'So, are we all agreed that Rose has found us the perfect tree, then?' They all cheered and eight year-old Rose blushed with pride._

_'It's not a big as the trees they have at Hogwarts, is it Mum?'_

_'No,' Hermione admitted, 'and they have twelve of them in the Great Hall alone. You'll be able to see for yourself one day, along with Albus and all your other new friends.' She bit back a tear; her baby would be going off to school so soon._

_Once Ron had cut the little tree down with a simple severing spell he turned to the children. 'Right, you two can tie it to the sledge and pull it home.'_

_'Why can't you levitate it, Dad?'_

_'Because children dragging a tree home, though the snow, on a sledge, is an old traditional,' Ron replied, striking a classical pose._

_'They'll be sending us up chimneys next,' Rose whispered to her brother. 'That used to be an old tradition, too.' _

_Hugo giggled. 'Can we put the decorations up when we get back? Can we? Can we use the ladder?'_

_'NO!' Hermione screeched. 'Not after last year. You two can put the baubles on the bottom of the tree and Dad and I will use our wands for the rest of the room.'_

_'Hugo didn't fall that far, Hermione,' said Ron, in a placatory manner._

_Rose nodded in agreement. 'And you nearly caught him!'_

_'Wands,' said Hermione in a very final way. 'Then once it's all done you can watch a video before bed.'_

_'HURRAH!' Both children roared their approval. 'Can we watch "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"? Can we?' 'Are you going to watch it with us, Dad?'_

_'Too right! I love that film.' He and the children started singing the theme song._

_'Yes, your father has always had a fondness for flying cars.' Hermione had her pretend strict face on. _

_Ron gave her what looked like a hug, but it was only so he could whisper in her ear 'At least I never got involved in dragon smuggling, did I?'_

_'You'll have to keep the noise down, though,' she carried on, ignoring him but going slightly pink. 'I need some quiet to get the latest SPEW minutes finished and sent out.'_

_The children mimed being sick , as they always did when SPEW was mentioned; Ron has the sense to do it behind her back where he couldn't be seen. Hermione just tutted, and then put handfuls of snow down the children's necks. It turned into a huge snowball fight and soon it was hard to tell if they were shivering with cold or shaking with laughter._

_The family made their way back home through the gathering dusk, the children dragging the tree behind them. They eventually came to a small cottage and Ron and Hermione went in first, through the back door that led to a kitchen where a log fire burned in the grate and the smell of home baked bread and mince pies filled the air._

'_Make sure you get every bit of snow off the tree before you bring it in,' Ron called over his shoulder to the children. 'If we get any water on the floor Mum'll hex us to infinity!'_

'_Ron!' she exclaimed, coming over and putting her arms around him. 'You make me sound like a complete Tartar!'_

_He hugged her back and they took off their outdoor clothes, hanging them on pegs set in to the wall._

'_Actually, Hermione, I just wanted to keep them busy for a few minutes. I've got something important I want to tell you.'_

'_Ooh, that sounds ominous. If it's serious I'd better make some tea. I'll put the kettle on.'_

'_Will it fit you?' he asked, with a grin. It was his oldest and favourite joke._

'_Ow!', replied Hermione, deadpan, putting her hand on her side. 'I think I've just cracked a rib laughing so hard.' _

_She smiled as she went over to the kettle and tapped it with her wand. Whilst she waited for it to boil she sorted out the cups and teapot before levitating everything to the table and sitting down. 'So, what's the big news then?'_

_Ron played with his cup for a while. 'I've been offered a new job in the Close Protection Squad.'_

_Hermione let out a screech. 'One of Kingsley's personal AK stoppers? Wow! Are you going to take it?'_

_He wouldn't look at her. 'I'm not sure. It's a great job, and a pretty good pay rise…'_

'_But?'_

'_I know the money would come in useful. We could buy new rather than second hand, and go abroad for our holidays but I'd have to accompany him on official visits. It'd mean spending a lot more time away from you and the kids.'_

_Hermione moved around the table to sit on his lap. '__It's your choice, Ron.' _

_He hugged her tighter. 'If I don't take it we'll never be well off, not until you become Minister for Magic, anyway. I don't want to feel I've let you down; you should have nice things, be rich, like you would have been if...' _

_She put her finger on his lips to stop him talking and then ran her hands through his hair; she loved doing that. 'If you want to know how rich you are, you count all the things you have that money can't buy.'_

'_Who said that?' he asked, cuddling her._

'_Me. I am renowned for my intelligence and insightfulness. __I'll support whatever you decide to do.__'_

_He kissed her. '__Then I've made my mind up. I'm already the richest man in the world, so why do I need more?'_

_-o0o-_

'That was meant to help me, was it?'

Snape snorted. 'Aren't you the one who complained about somebody being told what do by those around him, and not making his own mind up? This has always been about what you want; we are merely facilitators.'

'Are those my only possible futures? Both gave me what I wanted the most. There are no compromises? '

'You will choose to live one of those futures, in essence. You will neither end up poor with Finch-Fletchley, nor rich with Weasley. You cannot pick and choose from both.'

'You're not helping,' Hermione snarled, looking at him from under her eyebrows.

Snape smirked. 'There are no books this time, Miss Granger. You could spend the rest of your life in a library and still not come up with an answer.'

'So what do I do?' She sounded lost.

He leaned forward, putting his hands on the arms of her chair and fixing her with his eyes. 'You do what Albus insists you are good at ; you THINK. I believe my bet is as good as won.'

'You're a horrible man.'

'I will give you this piece of information, it is possibly advice but I will face the consequences. THINK about what you saw, as well as what you heard. That will be important.' He stood and straightened his robes. 'My work is done. I do not believe I can be of further assistance to you so I will take my leave. There is just one more thing.'

'Yes?'

'On this occasion I would be happy to be proven wrong and for Albus to win our wager.'

-o0o-

Hermione paced her flat until she nearly wore the carpet through but her mind was in a complete jumble. Snape had told her to think about what she had seen but it was just images of her being happy, having it all, getting what she wanted. There must be something more, something she'd missed.

It was no good; she needed to settle down and for that she needed tea. She went to the kitchen and switched the kettle on. Her flat was in a muggle area so she tended not to use magic in it…

She froze as the realisation hit her. She hadn't used magic. She'd switched the kettle on. When talking to Ron in their cottage she had tapped the kettle with her wand. They used magic on a regular basis, mixed in with technology from her non-magical world.

Married to Justin they had created a society where magic still existed, but was being ignored by people who could wield it. It had become old-fashioned, an anachronism in a world powered by electricity. People were rejecting it for the brave new world she had helped create, where possessions and technology were seen as the way forward.

"_We're seriously considering not sending the children to Hogwarts."_

"_I know what you mean. You have to ask yourself what good would it do them, these days."_

If children didn't go to Hogwarts the practise of magic could die out in a generation, or be relegated to a museum. It would be something parents would take their children to see, or perhaps enrol them in summer camps, as a reminder of "the good old days". Would Ron not tell her what he had in his pocket because it was no longer a wand, but a gun? Had even the Ministry abandoned magic? If so, what was the point of it?

Hermione sat in the chair, nursing her tea but it went cold before she even considered drinking it. Her mind was racing; this was no longer just about her. She had the power to change society in a way that no witch had ever had. Making the right choice here was as important as the defeat of Voldemort, and it was down to her. A muggle girl who had wanted nothing more than to be the best had the power to change the future irrevocably. Justin couldn't do it on his own, for some reason; she had to be with him to make it happen. The horrible thought struck her that maybe Gradgrind wasn't the first she'd sleep with to secure a contract.

'But would it be such a bad thing if magic went?' she found herself asking the empty room. 'The magical world does live in a time warp; they should have access to new things. Look at Molly Weasley; she spends her whole life in her house cooking and cleaning.

We don't need magic any more. Millions of people get along perfectly well without it, like my parents. They've seen the world because they can get on a plane if they want to go somewhere. They watch documentaries on the TV and it educates them. Fine, they watch that stupid talent show as well, but there's no reason why they can't relax occasionally. Mum manages to hold down a full time job and still get the washing done, and the shop delivers her groceries for her when she buys them on-line.

I wonder what happened to that cook? She was probably a squib, so could she get a job anywhere else? Every society has unemployment, though. The House Elves will probably be OK because they're cheaper to employ than humans and they can't do much else. Anyway maybe if they did stop working for us it would be good for them; they could live their own lives amongst their own kind.

Things work out for Ron , too, no matter what happens. He even ends up in a better job without me. How odd to think that he finally found something he was good at, and could dedicate himself to, yet he'll only get to the top without me. I always thought I'd have to drive him to get anywhere, but it was exactly the opposite.

Life with him looked good, though, and the children were nice. We seemed such a happy family, but not very well off. I don't think I have a family with Justin. It didn't look like the sort of house that had children in it, just lots of money. Enough money to do whatever I want. Except I don't seem to use it for anything apart from helping myself.'

She sat up straight and banged her fist on the arm of the chair. 'To hell with it! Why shouldn't I put myself first for a change? In the end I have to do what I want to do. It just isn't fair to put the whole weight of the world on my shoulders. I've already helped save them once, now I need to consider me. I'm going to be happy no matter what happens. I just need to decide which form of happiness I want the most. This is about me, after all.'

She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. It wasn't worth going back to bed so might as well get up. As she stood in the shower she continued to consider her future and eventually came to a decision. She looked up at the ceiling.

'I've set my path and there's no going back. I spent a long time THINKING about it. Congratulations, Albus.

She dressed with care and went over to the fireplace. Her one concession to magic in the flat had been to get connected to the floo network. With a deep breath, and a determined look on her face, she cast the powder into the flames and stepped in.

'THE CEDARS!'

-o0o-

As she stepped from the fireplace Justin came to greet her, a huge smile on his face. 'Perfect timing! You look beautiful. You must have had a good night's sleep! Get changed and we'll go through to breakfast; everything's ready.'

'I'm not staying.'

'What?' He laughed, a little uncertainly.

'I only came to return your mother's stole…and this.' She took off her engagement ring and placed it in his hand, admiring it for the last time. 'I'm sorry.'

'But…we're going to be married. I need you.'

'I can't do it. It isn't the life I really want.'

Justin squared his shoulders 'You're going back to your little shop worker, aren't you?' he spat out. 'Is that what you want from life? To be a nobody?'

'I'd rather be a nobody than the somebody I'd become with you,' she said sadly, but with finality. She turned back to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder.

'Hermione, please?' There was a hopeless desperation in his voice.

'I'm sorry, Justin.' Once more she threw the powder and stood in the green flames. Her final sight of him was the tears glittering on his cheeks…like diamonds.

'THE BURROW!'

Fin

* * *

_AN: Merry Christmas, one and all!_

_Once again I have to thank Euclidian for all his help and suggestions on this story - and for the ending, which was better than the one I came up with!_


End file.
